diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Heffley
Nana HeffleyThe Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book (also known as Grammie HeffleyWimpy Wonderland) was Grandpa's wife, and the mother of Frank Heffley, Joe Heffley and Gary Heffley. Like her husband, she lived in Leisure Towers (apartment 10A). She died at some point prior to the series, leaving Grandpa a widower. Overview Although Nana never appears in the present in the books, her name, phone number, and address can be seen in the Heffley family's phone book in Wimpy Wonderland on Poptropica. Since Grandpa is single (and dated a widow named Darlene in Hard Luck), it is presumed that they divorced and/or that she passed away before the events of the series. She notably was not present at her son Gary's wedding to Sonja in The Ugly Truth. Her first visual appearance in the book series was in Cabin Fever, in a flashback to Frank's childhood. When she heard about her son's problems about Billy Staples she along with her husband went to Billy's house and told Mr. Staples about his actions. An elderly version of Nana also appears in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, on Greg's family tree. She is also briefly mentioned in Old School. Here, Grandpa tells that when Frank was in middle school, he and his friend Giles raided the kitchen drawer for silverware, and stashed their loot all over the neighbourhood. When Nana realized her forks and knives were missing, she made the boys dig them all up and bring them back. In Double Down she made an appearance. It is confirmed that she is dead, due to the fact that in the preview, she is seen watching Greg over a cloud and Susan reckons she watches him from Heaven. Trivia * Nana smells like asparagus. * She might be Uncle Charlie’s sister. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (First appearance, appeared in flashback) *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book (In Greg's family tree) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (Mentioned) *Wimpy Wonderland (Name and address seen) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down References Gallery Nana Heffley in cloud.jpg|Nana Heffley appears in the cloud from Double Down. Nana Heffley enjoying a bath in Heaven.png|Nana Heffley is seen enjoying her bath in the Heaven. Imagenanaheffley.jpg Nana Heffley watching Greg in the bathroom.png|Nana Heffley is seen in the cloud watching Greg in the bathroom. Nana Heffley and Greg's Relatives are watching Greg during the test.png|Nana Heffley and her deceased relatives are watching Greg during the spelling test as he is peeking Alex Aruda's answer. IMG 2373.jpeg|Greg tells Nana that she smells like Asparagus. Nana Watching Greg.png|Nana watching Greg from heaven. Here I go, Nana!.jpg|Nana not looking when Greg is about to cross the street. Category:Senior Citizens Category:The Heffley Family Category:Female Characters Category:Frank's Side Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Book only Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Whistling Characters